Dental cleaning tools are used to remove food remnants and/or build-up from the surface of or between teeth. Some known dental cleaning tools include a brush for cleaning the surface of teeth. Other known dental cleaning tools include floss and/or a pick for removing or loosening food remnants (or other debris) from between the user's teeth. Moreover, at least some known dental cleaning tools include a cleaning instrument that is moveable between a deployed position when in use and a stowed position when being stored within the tool. However, many known dental cleaning tools implement bulky and complex mechanical means for shielding the cleaning instrument when in the stowed position. In addition, the cleaning instrument or shielding component may be an independent component separate from the dental cleaning tools such that the cleaning instrument or shielding component may be lost when deployed from the dental cleaning tools.
As such, there is a need for a simple and cost effective dental cleaning tool having a secondary cleaning tool selectively moveable between a deployed position and a stowed position, wherein the secondary cleaning tool is disposed within a slot and shielded by a portion of the dental cleaning tool when in the stowed position.